Better than the Masses
by everfield
Summary: A collection of drabbles, snippets, and one shots revolving around the most powerful demi-gods, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, and Percy Jackson. 003: ' "I miss Bianca." The voice on the other line admits, and Percy's heart clenches. ' T
1. quitters

As soon as she finds out that her goddess, the one she's pledged allegiance to, has shot an arrow through her cousin's left shoulder, she leaves.

"You _bitch_! He is _fifteen years old_ and I swear on my father's name that if you ever touch him again, and I mean even think about laying one finger on his head, I will _destroy _you."

The goddess of the hunt looks as if she's just been slapped, "Don't you ever talk to –"

"No, I wasn't done! If you ever lay a hand on any of my family, I will kill you." Thalia finishes, walking over to Nico, who has been bleeding, perched against a tree for the entirety of his cousin's rant. She places her lips on his head, breathes against his hairline ("I'm sorry") and helps him up, trudging through the snow, over to the son of Poseidon.

"I'm done, Artemis. That was a line and you crossed it." She says calmly, eyes narrow.

Percy wonders who she means by family (Nico? Jason? Annabeth? Him?).

* * *

I absolutely love Nico, Percy, & Thalia and their relationship. _They are Better than the Masses _is basically just a load of one shots & drabbles that have to do with these three. I'll probably update every few days or so. Leave a review and let me know what you think. xx


	2. do you love her?

"Do you love her?" She asks him, eyes narrow and lips pursed in a perfectly straight line – and Percy, he can't do this. He can't have his girlfriend, the supposed love of his life, treat him like this. Like he's some sort of untrustworthy bastard who's screwed her over time and time again. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"What the Hades are you talking about?"

Annabeth may be a good few inches shorter than Percy, but standing in front of him, in his cabin, with her arms crossed and giving him her best death glare – well, it's pretty nerve racking. "When she was hurt – when Piper accidentally cast that spell on her. Percy – your reaction, what was that?"

"Annabeth, she was _screaming_. You were there, you – you _saw _that with your own two eyes. How can you ask what that was? That was me trying to help her." The grey eyed beauty scoffs.

"I'm not stupid, you know. I know you – and that look, I've never seen that on your face."

"You mean horror? Terror? Being so terrified that I couldn't breathe – but I had to force myself to do it because I thought, dammit, I thought she was going to die, and I had to be there to get her through that!" He's upset now, furious that Annabeth can even begin to question his motives, "I promised Nico that I would keep his sister alive and she's not, and he will never, ever forgive me for that. He says he has but there's always that hesitancy with people and that's because of me! Don't you understand? Nico's so utterly fucked up because of _me_! Annabeth, I couldn't – there was _no way _in Hades that I was going to fuck it up with her! Not again! Not after."

But Percy can't breathe and he knows he's not making sense to Annabeth, let alone himself. His throat is closing up and if he starts crying he will _die_ of humiliation.

His girlfriend, beautiful, stubborn, and strong, stares at him for a second, "No, Percy. You looked like you weren't going to be able to live without her." Her voice comes soft, and she knows she's right. She _always _knows she right, and he hates that – hates it and loves it at the same time.

"Get out," The raven haired boy is so pissed off and he raises his voice, "Get out, get out, _get out_!"

* * *

Don't have a clue as to where this came from - all I know is that I wanted some Perlia and it ended up off-screen? Oh well, leave a review and tell me what you think!


	3. in the dead of night, whenever you call

Percy isn't used to having a cell phone. He's just moved out with his girlfriend, and suddenly the world of electronics has been introduced to him – and he doesn't understand, so it especially catches him off guard when his iPhone 4S starts ringing madly in the dead of the night. Keeping his grip on Annabeth, Percy curses under his breath and gropes the nightstand blinding for his cellular device. Quickly sliding the _unlock_ Percy answers with a ragged hello ("Who in the Underworld is calling me at three in the fucking morning?"), flopping down in bed.

"I don't want another sister." Nico di Angelo says, a certain desperation laced between his words. He sounds like he's been crying.

Percy sits up, blood running cold. He knows that voice – hasn't heard it in months, though. Nico has been MIA, only to have Iris messaged the other twice in that time.

"Nico? What?" He slurs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He stands, stumbling blindly out of the room.

"I miss Bianca." The voice on the other line admits, and Percy's heart clenches.

"Wait, wait, back up a bit, bud. Who said you had to get another sister?" He says calmly, switching the kitchen light on and plopping down on the couch.

"Hazel – Hazel is acting like my sister and she's _not_."

"Oh."

"Bianca is – _was_ – my sister, but this girl, she isn't."

"Nico…" The raven-haired male hears a ragged sob on the other line and holds his breath.

"I thought – I thought I was over this but Hazel is _nothing_ like B. And – and she just needs to stop trying to be my family. I just – I can't even –"

"Hey," Percy soothes, "Man, it's okay, you just need to take a breath, okay? Just calm down, all you need to do is tell her you're not comfortable, yeah?" The teen breathes heavily through the other line.

"Yeah – yeah alright, I can do that."

"Good, now are you all right? Do you need a place to crash or…?" Percy asks hestitantly.

"No 'm fine."

"Okay."

"And Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks – I – if I had a family, you'd – you'd be it." Nico says, obviously ucomfortable.

"I know." The other says fondly.

"Um, yeah, g'night."

"Night kid." Percy smiles lazily, tapping the end call button before sauntering back to Annabeth. Climbing under the covers he buries his face in her hair and breathes in the scent of strawberry shampoo. He wonders if he'll have a family in ten years, if he'll even be alive. If Nico will be able to let someone in.

"Seaweed?" Annabeth mumbles tiredly.

Percy tightens his grip around her waist, "Nothing Wisegirl, go to sleep, okay? I love you."

"Love you, too, Kelphead."

* * *

There's a poll on my page if you want to vote for the next drabble! Hope you liked this one, I made sure to throw in some Percabeth! Leave a review and tell me whatcha think (:


End file.
